


Joke Sam!!!! kkkkk Prank Punita!!!

by Aleash



Category: K-pop, LUNAFLY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleash/pseuds/Aleash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teo gets bored at a photoshoot, so he and Yun play a prank on Sam and Punita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke Sam!!!! kkkkk Prank Punita!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Tenglish (Teo English). This was written for Noonaflies Utd. project for Lunafly's 1 year anniversary in 2013, and this is the expanded version. I was leaning towards shipping Sam and Punita in this version at one point but not anymore.

The phone was just sitting there. Calling for him to pick it up and do something. And Teo was bored at the photoshoot. “Pst Yun. Yuuuun-ah,” he whispered to his bandmate sitting a few seats down from him as they watched their hyung getting photographed.

“What do you want?”

“Do you want to play a prank on Sam hyung?”

“Wha? What? No!” Why would Yun want to prank his hyung? He was there for them and led them well as leader.

“You know you do,” coaxed Teo.

Yun laughed. The other man knew him too well. “Okay yeah. What do we do?” Yun loved Sam, but he couldn’t pass up a good prank.

“Hm… Let’s have Sam hyung ask Punita noona for love advice!”

“He always talks to her in English. Won’t she know something’s weird?”

“We can just say he’s practicing Korean.”

“Sam hyung’s Korean pronunciation is pretty bad sometimes.” Yun laughed and Teo joined him. “He really needs to practice more.”

 

Me

There’s this smelly & loud & obnoxious & not that pretty girl, she’s horrible but I act nice

Pretty Punita

U like her

Me

Do not

Pretty Punita

Just admit she’s ur Dwayne “the rock” Johnson

Me

U got it all wrong

Pretty Punita

Send a pic & I’ll judge her

 

“The edited one of her would be perfect!” exclaimed Yun while laughing.

Teo was cracking up too. “Yeah! There’s no way she’ll know it’s her.”

“Do you have it?” asked Yun.

“It’s on my phone. I’ll text Sam hyung’s phone and then send it to Punita noona.”

                                                                                                                     

Me

MMS

Pretty Punita

What is this pic!?

Pretty Punita

I mean she looks nice, I doubt she’s as bad as u say

Me

U’ve never smelled her

Pretty Punita

Man up & go for it

Me

But she’s so smelly!

Pretty Punita

Wear some cologne & waft it her way, she won’t be able to forget u once it gets in her nostrils

Pretty Punita

It’s not like u can flick ur short hairs in her nostrils

Me

lol oh yes that’s exactly what I should do

Pretty Punita

You know what would be great? If u flex ur arm muscles when you pick up a glass of water

Me

Flex my muscles? She would totally be loud and make fun of me for that because she’s SUPER MEAN AND HORRIBLE

Pretty Punita

No girl hates a good arm muscle flex

 

Sam was heading towards his bandmates.

“Delete the evidence! Delete the evidence!” whispered Teo. Yun took Sam’s phone and deleted Teo and his conversation with Punita setting the phone down just in the nick of time.

“What’s going on here?” asked the leader.

“N-n-nothing,” stuttered Yun.

“Riiiiight. You guys were laughing too much.” Sam signed and shook his head. “I don’t think I even want to know why. Teo, just go get your picture taken.” It was hard to understand random, sugar high Teo’s thought patterns when he acted that way, and it made being the leader hard at times.

 

 

Friday Arirang Radio

“So…” said Punita. “About that girl you like…”

Sam looked at her confused. “What girl?”

“The one you texted me about the other day.”

“I didn’t text you about any girl.” Sam was totally confused. What was Punita talking about?

“Yes, you did. You kept saying she smelled bad.” Why would Sam lie about something like that? What was going on? The picture…

Punita showed Sam the texts on her phone and he chuckled. She glared at him. “That explains why Teo and Yun were acting weird the other day. That picture’s you Punita. They did a brilliant job making you look like rubbish.”

She gasped. “Sam! How could you? You don’t say that to a woman. Ever.”

“W-w-well i-i-it’s it’s pretty funny how they fooled you. Why would I like my sister? Eeeeew.”

“Ew, I wouldn’t like my brother either. Wait. I didn’t think you liked me that way; I thought _you_ were texting _me_ about someone else. What are you saying?”

“I, I, I… Isn’t, isn’t that what Teo and Yun wanted you to think?” This was very embarrassing and awkward for Sam. He did _not_ like Punita anymore then a really close brother and friend would. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. “Uh, that’s, that’s how, how I think they were trying to fool you. Don’t you see it?”

Punita studied the texts and picture. She had to admit the picture was her. If she wasn’t so focused on giving advice, she would have understood that. “You’re right. We need to get back at Teo and Yun. You figure something out, and we’ll put the plan into action next week. This gun be good! Yeah!” cheered Punita excitedly. Sam and Punita laughed. Teo and Yun wouldn’t know what hit them! Their pranks on the young prankster would be brilliant! “And if they want a prank war, we’re totally up for it, right Sam?”

“Yes, Punita, and I know just who to call if we need help.”

“Eric and Jason?”

“They are the ones.”


End file.
